Momentos en rojo
by LainaM
Summary: James sabía que el rojo era el color de su vida, y Rose, que no estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero no podía evitarlo, era superior a sus fuerzas, lo necesitaba. Regalo para Arualle.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes, lugares y demás le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, la trama es producto de mi mente y no saco ningún tipo de beneficio con ella.

_Esta historia es un regalo para **Arualle**, que hoy cumple 19 años y se merece esto y mucho más. ¡No sé cómo puedes soportarme! :3_

**Advertencia**: Incesto entre primos.

* * *

_**Momentos en rojo **_

_James S. Potter/Rose Weasley_

* * *

**31 de agosto de 2015 **

A la familia Weasley el término 'numerosa' se le quedaba grande, y La Madriguera, pequeña, aunque como se suele decir 'donde caben dos, caben tres', y cuatro, o cinco, puede que hasta seis… _"¡Todo es probar!"_ Y así es como habían acabado optando por empezar montando la mesa en la cocina, alargándola por el comedor, y cuando venían amigos, hasta por la entrada. Como resultado: una mesa zigzagueante recorría toda la planta baja. Para Molly, tener una mesa tan grande, aparatosa y molesta montada cada 31 de agosto –entre otros muchos días– no podía hacerle más feliz, aunque se diese golpes continuamente mientras ponía la mesa o intentaba controlar a gritos a todos sus nietos.

—¡James, Fred, dejad de meter gnomos en la casa! –gritó Molly, soltando una bandeja de emparedados con demasiada fuerza sobre la mesa y dándose un golpe, otro, en la cadera al girarse.

—Pero abuela, ¿no teníamos que quitarlos del jardín? –preguntó James con una inocencia a larga vista, falsa.

—Pero no dentro de la casa –dijo una suave voz en ese momento.

Molly asintió con energía.

—Haced caso a Rose, ¡qué mal lleváis la edad algunos! Mañana empezáis en Hogwarts y se os van a comer, a ella le quedan dos años y está mucho más preparada.

Tras decir esto, Molly cogió un gnomo que en ese momento corría sobre la mesa en dirección a sus deliciosos emparedados, y salió hacía el jardín.

Un silencio extraño se apoderó de James, Fred y Rose cuando su abuela se fue. Rose no estaba del todo convencida de si sus primos estaban enfadados con ella o no.

—Rose, voy a tener que vengarme de algún modo –se despidió Fred, alzando la barbilla en un gesto orgulloso pero con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios, corriendo tras su padre, que salía al jardín cargado con una caja de colores brillantes que hacía ruiditos extraños.

James seguía mirando a Rose. Y es que, ¿cómo podía tener el pelo tan rojo y ser tan aguafiestas? El rojo era el color de las cosas buenas, como decía su padre, y divertirse era algo bueno.

—El tío George ha traído algo divertido, ¿no quieres ir? –le preguntó Rose, tratando de ablandar a su primo ante una posible regañina.

James sacudió la cabeza y miró en dirección al jardín, antes de salir corriendo hacía allí le preguntó:

—¿Me vas a echar de menos, Rose?

* * *

**1 de septiembre de 2019 **

James recorría el Expresso de Hogwarts buscando a Fred, que había salido corriendo detrás de su hermana Roxanne. La prima Roxanne había empezado a salir con un chico, con un Ravenclaw, más concretamente, y Fred, como no, lo odiaba. Roxanne era un año más mayor que él, y aun así tenía que soportar como bien decía ella _"al pesadito de turno"_ de Fred en el papel de protector de su honra. _"¿Honra? ¿Eso se come?"_ le había peguntado ella un día. A James le había parecido gracioso, pero estaba con Fred. Ese Ravenclaw era un presuntuoso y merecía una buena patada en la entrepierna, como mínimo y por precaución.

El barullo al final del tren que veía y sobre todo, escuchaba, sólo podía significar dos cosas: la señora del carrito o Roxanne dándole una tunda a Fred. Conforme se acercó se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado, había una tercera opción.

Aproximadamente una docena de compañeros rodeaba a la señora y su carrito mientras esperaban su turno de dulces, por otro lado, Roxanne y Fred se gritaban, rodeados de otros tantos, que animaban la disputa a coros. Viéndose más a salvo entre dulces, James se acercó con dos zancadas a la cola, pero, en vez de esperar su turno, avanzó entre la gente a empujones hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

—No te cueles –oyó decir a un alumno de sexto de Hufflepuff.

—Es mi prima, grandullón –le contestó señalando a Dominique.

—James, James, James…

Le sonrió a Dominique.

—¡Familia!

Albus acababa de hacer la misma jugarreta que James, y él y Rose se encontraba en ese momento a su lado. Se oyeron suspiros y cuchicheos enfadados del Hufflepuff, pero al ver la mirada que le dirigió ésta última, paró.

James sonrió al darse cuenta.

—Albus veo que estás aprendiendo –dijo, en cambio, aunque seguía mirando a Rose.

Albus rodó los ojos.

—¿Qué les pasa ahora a esos dos? –preguntó mientras Dominique, ya servida, se abría paso entre ellos, cambiando de tema.

—Lo de siempre –atinó a contestar James antes de ponerse a pedir.

Al girarse, ya cargado con una bolsa enorme de chucherías para él y Fred, se chocó con Rose.

—Pelirroja, estás en medio –bromeó, agarrándola por la cintura con la mano que tenía libre, evitando así que ambos cayeran.

Rose se apartó de él de forma brusca.

—James, ¿no te das cuenta de que careces de gracia?

Su mano le había quemado.

* * *

**2 de septiembre de 2020**

No podía dejar de mirarla, daba igual las veces que se sermoneara a si mismo. Toda la culpa la tenía su pelo ¿por qué tenía que ser tan rojo? Rojosangre.

Rose se giró, entre risas, lanzándole un trozo de tostada a una de sus amigas. ¿Cómo podía estar tan perfecta tan pronto? ¿Cómo nadie más que él, de entre el centenar de alumnos que desayunaban en el gran comedor parecía darse cuenta de toda la vida que irradiaba?

—James –le llamó Fred, sentado frente a él–, creo que Patil está más que interesado en ti. Da miedo, lleva como cinco minutos mirándote fijamente.

—¿Y te extraña? Soy irresistible –bromeó, aunque el 'da miedo' de Fred le había hecho sentirse repentinamente incómodo. ¿Cuánto llevaba él perdido entre su pelo?

Un picazón en el cuello le hizo girarse, Rose, toda pecas y pelo salvaje, le miraba. Sonrió y bajó la cabeza al verse pillada, casi podía asegurar James, sonrojándose. Casi.

El rojo era el color de _su_ vida.

* * *

**3 de septiembre de 2021**

Rose sabía que no estaba haciendo algo correcto, pero no podía evitarlo, era superior a sus fuerzas, _lo necesitaba_. Era él o su cordura, y obviamente, él salía perdiendo en todas sus listas de pros y contras, y precisamente por eso mismo…

—Has venido.

Antes de girarse para enfrentarse a aquello que iba a hacerle perder la cabeza, cerró la puerta del aula y añadió un sencillo hechizo de alarma, si alguien se acercaba, se enterarían. Pero no le dio tiempo a girarse, con él nunca le daba tiempo a nada. Todo se desdibujaba y solo había espacio para él, sus manos y labios; los segundos no importaban, aunque siempre eran dolorosamente veloces.

Se dejó abrazar por James, eliminando de su mente todos los contras y hasta los pros ¿qué cojones importaba nada si él la abrazaba con esa necesidad? Se giró con prisa, siempre con prisa, le sonrió, y de nuevo, casi sin dejarle tiempo, los labios de James estaban sobre los suyos, sus lenguas, luchando.

—No sabes qué harías sin mí, pelirroja –le murmuró contra sus labios entre beso y beso.

Joder, tenía tanta razón que daba miedo.

* * *

**4 de septiembre de 2022 **

_"Querida Rose: _

_No sé qué decirte porque sólo sé que ya no estás para mí, y es como si el color se hubiese ido de golpe. Me vas a recordar toda tu vida, lo sabes, lo sé, y es mi único consuelo. No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que me quieres. No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te quiero._

_Nunca más tuyo, James."_

Lágrimas saladas descendían de sus mejillas, pero, ¿qué más daba? De momento todo estaba muerto. No habían despedidas, porque no había tiempo, y se sentía tan vacía sin él… Tan vacía como debía haberse sentido siempre, ella lo había decidido. Lo suyo nunca había sido algo correcto, era inmoral y mentir a todo el mundo era demasiada carga sobre sus hombros.

Así estaba mejor.

* * *

**31 de agosto de 2026 **

La gran mesa zigzagueante se había vuelto a adueñar de La Madriguera un año más, aunque ahora era distinto, Molly sentía que a la vez era todo igual. Solo que con más altura, y menos despedidas. Ya pocos iban a marchar un año más.

—¡James, Fred, dejad de marear de ese modo a los gnomos! –les riñó por la ventana de la cocina, donde había estado observando como el primero, todo greñas y con una túnica que pegaba demasiado elegante en él, le lanzaba los gnomos al segundo, que después trataba de lanzarlos tan lejos como podía.

—Abuela, guapa, ¿no sabes hacer otra cosa que quejarte? Estamos haciendo lo que debemos —le dijo James, zalamero.

—Aunque no del modo correcto –dijo una voz suave en ese momento.

—Rose como siempre, tiene la razón –_¡qué poco cambiaban algunas cosas! _

Un silencio extraño se apoderó de los tres, cuando la abuela volvió a meter la cabeza en la cocina, antes de que Fred, suspirando, los dejase asolas. No tenía ganas de entrar en el drama que se traían sus dos primos, además, no le interesaba, con el tiempo había descubierto que cuanto menos supiese de lo que se traían entre manos, mejor.

—Así que te casas –no pudo más que soltarle James, a bocajarro.

Rose no pudo evitar más que fijarse en que James, todo rebeldía y sonrisas que parecían partirle la cara, con los años, se había convertido en una rebeldía con aire triste. Algo le apretaba la boca del estómago cada vez que se daba cuenta. Ese aire de tristeza era como un imán para la mayoría de las mujeres, ella lo sabía, y aunque no podía evitar sentirse molesta porque sentía esa tristeza de su propiedad, se alegraba de que James no estuviese solo, o al menos, con compañías adicionales. O bueno, _casi_.

—Sólo me he prometido.

Él soltó una carcajada seca.

—¿No es lo mismo, pelirroja?

James sonrió, se alegraba de que Rose fuese feliz, se alegraba muchísimo. Y le dolía, pero había acabado entendiendo que el amor era eso, dolor. Un dolor rojo.

—Nada es lo mismo desde hace un tiempo.

—Y nunca va a serlo.

Ella se sintió repentinamente sola cuando James la dejó ahí, plantada. Al final le había acabado sobrando cordura, tiempo, y sobretodo, espacio.

* * *

_Y esto ha sido todo :) _

_Aclaro el tema de la edades por si acaso ha sido lioso: James tiene 11, 15, 16, 17, 18 y 22; Rose 9, 13, 14, 15, 16 y 20. También, dejar claro que hay un pequeño guiño al fic **Feeling **(Sollae). _

_Espero que os haya gustado y ya sabéis, lo reviews y las críticas siempre, _siempre_, son de agradecer. _

_Besos,** LainaM**. _


End file.
